Penelope Cullen
by RedHeadDiaries
Summary: This is the true autobiography of Penelope Cullen. I am the daughter of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, the imprint of Seth Clearwater, and this is the story of my life. George Bernard once said "There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it." I never knew how true this statement was...(Short Story)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I couldn't breathe or see one second, then the next I was thrown into a new world. Everything was blindingly bright and all I could hear were the haunting blood curling screams of my mother. When I finally opened my eyes, I knew I would forever be haunted by the image of my mother. People were screaming, blood was everywhere and it looked like every single bone in her body was either poking out of her body or broken in a weird way. She slowly made eye contact with me and she smiled through the horror that was around her and my body let go. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I couldn't breathe, and again orders were being shouted, screams echoed through the house and I was doomed to the horrible fate of my mother, just have been living truly for one second. I gasped for air but my body wouldn't take it and as I opened my eyes I was forced to watch my life crumble away with my mother. At least she wouldn't be alone. I was carried out of the room and as ,whoever was carrying me, passed a boy, our eyes met. They were coal black, no blacker than that, but they held so much warmth. I longed to be with him but, life as I knew it was slipping away with ever gasp of air I tried to get. He looked angry. Why was he angry? Was it because I hurt my mommy? A couple of tan people, like him, and pale ones held him back as I was carried away. Once he was out of my sight, I gave up trying. I couldn't breathe, it hurt to much. Why drag out my death. Why cause them to hope when the inevitable was bound to happen. I closed my eyes and pictured my mother. No blood. No screams. Just her long golden hair flowing behind her as she smiled at me with her beautiful violet blue eyes. Ironic how those blue eyes became black ones. No one really can have their happily ever after can they...

**Hoped you liked my prologue and REVIEW if you want me to post more chapters.**


	2. Waking Up and Diet

**Penelope POV:**

I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights. Tubes ran from inside my nose into the machine that was my crib of sorts. I turned my head and saw my father through the class and I put my hand to the barier. I tried to call to him, to tell him I was okay but all that came out was a strangled cry and his head immediatly shot up. His golden eyes watched me as he walked up and opened the crib and gently pulled me into his arms. His icy cold touch didn't phase me, no he made me feel protected and I smiled softly and snuggled closer but cried out when I tried to get closer and the tubes, giving me oxygen, yanked my nose. "Shh, it's okay little one," he smiled at me "You can't breathe on your own right now so we're giving you oxygen and Grandpa Carlisle said, at the rate you're going, you'll be off of this in two days." he said running the back of his hand across my cheek and I smiled. "Would you like to see your family?" he asked and I nodded, I was slightly tired because of all the work my body was doing, just staying alive really, but I was anxious to see the boy with the black eyes. He hooked the tubes to an oxygen tak holding that in one hand and holding me in another arm.

I could hear the anxious talking downstairs and only four heartbeats. Weird, it sounded as if there was more than four people down there. When we entered the living room all eyes were on us. I looked to my father and he nodded telling me it was okay. A small girl with the usual pale skin and golden eyes but had short pixie like black hair came up and pushed a curl out of my face. "So beautiful, just like your mother" she cooed and I instanly wanted to know is she was alright. A man with untidy bronze hair came up and took me from my father "I'm your uncle Edward and this is your Aunt Alice. Your mom is recovering and should be awake in about a three days time" he said and I smiled shyly. I don't like all of this attention but I know they weren't trying to scare me, they were just curious. The four people in the back caught my attention the most. A tall and exotic girl watched me with wary dark eyes and her tan skin and height made her stand out from the pale skinned people that were my family. Then next to her was the boy with the black eyes. He was about 6'1 and had shaggy black hair, a gangly and lean build, and a shy and goofy smiled that I could tell was his nervousness.

A tall and huge man with short cropped black hair, lighter brown eyes but still dark, tan skin, and rippling muscles was holding a dainty little girl. She was bouncing up and down with her silky and long bronze curls flying everywhere and her warm brown eyes never left mine. "Can I hold her?" she asked loudly and her voice rang like a stream of bells. I could tell that she didn't talk much but, when she did everyone was sure to listen. "May I hold her?" she asked softer and her mother, Aunt Bella, handed me to her but not without a warning "Be careful of the tubes and be very gentle" she said and the little girl nodded her head. Her warm arms cradled me and she smiled widely showing her perfect teeth and dimples. "I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie. I'm your cousin." she said and I smiled and she did the unexpected, she put her soft hand on my face and I was in a far away land or memories.

She started from her horrific birth, to Jacob imprinting on her, her mother waking up, her mother hurting Seth, which I didnt like one bit, and all the way to the Volturi attack. It was like I was there for her whole life and she wanted me to know everything about her just as much as I now wanted her to know about me. But then the memories didn't stop there. My mother suddenly started to change. Her eyes started to change to blue and she craved human food. Grandpa Carlisle did some test and found out she was pregnant with me. She wouldn;t give me up for anything and for a while things were good. She was essentially a half vampire, byt the way her body was working and we were both okay. Seth was becoming more annoying than ever, according to my mom, but besides that everyone was excited for my birth. Then I was born and things went wrong, my lungs weren't fully developed so that's why I couldn't breath and my mom was currently changing back into a full vampire. They were worried about her because when she changed she was blood thirsty but since she was already a vampire they didn't really know how her body would react with the venom.

Everyone was quiet as they awaited my reaction but all I could think of was, How could Jacob fall in love with your mom? Uncle Edward busted out laughing and then everyone started to smile and relax. I faced Seth and wanted him to hold me. But I was very hungry so I patted my throat and they all knew what to do. Aunt Bella muttered about not being able to do this for Nessie so she carefully carried me into the kitchen and set me down in a high chair. I can't wait until I'm able to sit by myself. She sat two metal bottles in front of me and let me choose. "Which one do you think she'll pick?" Leah asked and Seth shook his head "Doesn't metter which one, I think" he said and Jacob smirked, he knows the feeling. I turned back to the bottles and picked the first one. I toom a small sip and it wasn't that bad actually, it was very nutritious, so I tried the next one. It was very sweet and gooey and it was kind of like desert. My body required both so I turned to everyone after taking a sip of both again and burped, loudly. I blushed and they laughed "Your mother is going to love this" Uncle Jasper said, talking to me for the first time, and I smiled.

Finally Seth took hold of me and went and sat on the couch. He was extra careful and extra warm. He made me feel safe even as we just watched some baseball game. I snuggled in close and sighed. This is whereI need to be and he could tell too. My body was exhausted from all of the work it had to do to keep breathing and so I eventually fell into a deep and fitfull sleep. I don't know how my mom is going to be when she wakes up or what the future holds but all I know is that if these people stay with me then I'll be okay.


End file.
